Safety in the Alleyway
by Odaxelagnia13
Summary: Danger in the streets of Hogsmeade and you didn't even know it. Snape/Reader!Student - of age
wrote this for a friend on tumblr -

Snape/Reader!Student - of age smut - also obviously this is fanon so don't come at me with technicals, i'm to lazy to get into any type of specific shit.

I'll edit someday.

Disclaimer: Anything You recognize is not mine.

* * *

It was a special Hogsmeade weekend, a week before Graduation and your 7th year classmates were allowed to do some last minute shopping.

You had all your goodbye presents ready but it was your last year at Hogwarts and you built up the courage to do something daring… You are going to give Professor Snape a parting gift.

Sure other students have given him gifts as a way to try and boost up last minute grades but you didn't need the extra credit. Your grades weren't as high as the 5th year Hermione Granger, but you did have an average Exceeds Expectations.

You decide to buy him a present because

one: you think it's unfair people only give him gifts for favors

and

two: because you have the most scandalous crush on the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

No one understands your infatuation with your Professor let alone even know you think so well of him. You can't get over the way he teaches with dominance, with poise, with such a fluidity in his voice that trances you into a lustful gaze.

So many other reasons that make you fall for him, but none of this is helping you buy his present.

You separate yourself from your friends to wander around and window shop. Distressed you can't find anything you decide to take a breather at the abandoned building next to Honeydukes, where students go into to write all over the walls or just hang around with when they are tired. You sit on a couch for a good 10 minutes and notice that the building is exceptionally empty today and not wanting to stay in the creepy place you get back up to walk out.

An empty street is what you walk into. Not one single student, resident, or tourist was around. Confused you decide to walk towards the town hall where everyone is supposed to meet up in case of an emergency.

Before you can even take a step you are dragged into the tight alley between the abandoned building and Honeydukes. A recognizable wand was lifted into your view and wards were added onto the clearing of the street. Before you can make a sound you hear a hiss behind you of the person that is holding you close to their chest.

"Do you have any idea what sort of trouble you're in?" you feel the deep rumble of his voice go down through your back and immediately know who is keeping you captive.

"Uh -I don't -I don't know what's going on?" nothing but a sudden craving pulsated around your body. Ashamed that you weren't taking things serious you decided to avoid the enticing lissom of a body against you.

"Well if you weren't such an infuriating idiot you would know that a massive explosion has just happened near the Three Broomsticks courtesy of the newly escaped Death Eaters." Professor Snape held you tightly enough to know he's trying very hard to not hurt you.

As immense as your crush towards the professor is you defend yourself equally cold. "It might have escaped your notice Professor Snape but the Three Broomsticks is on the other side of the next street, obviously if you weren't so uptight you wouldn't be insulting me and treating me like a child over something anyone could have easily missed!"

Before you could apologize to him he roughly grabs your arm to your back and presses you up against the wall with his arm. "Listen here you juvenile chit! I will not be disrespected by an immature imbecile!"

With the close proximity and body positions, your mind wanders to the few fantasies you've had of him taking you against the wall, the way the weak Ravenclaw from 6th year couldn't satisfy you with.

"… are you even listening you useless girl!" Snapped back to reality you remember you're in a dangerous situation. Trying not to make him even more pissed at you, you decide to change the topic of your mental capacity.

"Alright, I'm sorry I wasn't listening! Shouldn't we be quiet? You said that Death Eaters are out there!" Acting naive you try to relax on his tight hold.

"I've warded the alley and for now it's protecting us from being seen or heard."

He doesn't unclasp his tight hold and you know that it will leave a mark. The sexually frustrated demon inside you is happy you will have something to remember this event by but you're a little tired of your arm being held against your back. Before you can stop yourself your mouth spits out the first thought in your mind.

"Can't you ease up on my arm, with such a tense body you need a good thorough shag to loosen you up."

With wide eyes and mortification on your face, you can't believe what you just said. Your hand is let free and with the motion you try to turn around to apologize like your life depended on it but you were stopped by his arms surrounding your shoulders.

"What did you just say…" He harshly whispers into your ear. Your cells instantly flare up in quivering lust and your body backs up to his slender body.

Shocked your body wasn't reacting as embarrassed as your thoughts, you bite your lip in midst of confusion. You watch as one arm trails down almost touching you to where your hips meet your waist. You shiver and your eyes flutter, you start to breath heavy and you wonder if it's all a dream.

"If I wasn't so quick to notice, I'd say you look like someone who would offer your own prescription to your own advice." He whispers into your neck. You notice that your professor hasn't moved one muscle and it's you who has moved onto the Potions Master.

You're already in deep, you remind yourself, _it's my last year… fuck it._

You nod.

Your head is turned to the side and you see his face in nothing but what looked like violent want. Your teeth let go of your bitten lower lip and as it pops out his eyes connect to your moist plump lip.

In a predatory move his lips and yours collide.

No matter the uncomfortably bent position your body is all that matters is the euphoric rapture of bliss on your lips. His hand finally settles on your hip and grabs you closer to his lithe body. You let out a needy moan and grab his hand to direct it to your chest and bring your hands towards the wall in front of you for body support.

His lips start to move to down and he forces you to face the wall again while he starts to ravish your neck.

The hand on your chest moves under your shirt to grope your breasts. His hand on your waist moves into your skirt and towards your lingerie underwear.

His fingers attack your dripping cunt and drives his fingers to your stiff and drenched clit. Your body spasms and you thrust your head back onto his shoulders, your voice sobbing in gratifying torture. The tip of your toes barely touching the ground. Before you even return from your high you feel your underwear slide down.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" You hear his deep voice demanding an answer.

"Merlin, fuck yes." you breathe out.

His hand retracts from your breast and you hear the rustling of his clothing. You whimper in anticipation, one of his hands spreading your gushing entrance open and finally the other holding your sinful desire.

"Please." You hear yourself whisper.

With a growl he responds, "As you wish."

He grabs your hip with one hand and brutally impales your overflowed cunt. Your breath hitches never having anyone enter you so roughly. You're shocked at how full you feel your body convulses and his other hand grabs your hip to keep you in place.

"Didn't you say I need a thorough shagging?" He hisses into your ear.

You wail in need and start babbling, "please, please, please.."

"I'll give you a thorough shagging."

You feel him retract himself and before you can complain begins to drive mercilessly into you.

Your fingers trying to hold onto the wall, scraping your fingers against the rough texture. You sob in ecstasy and start to meet his hungry thrusts that hit that marvelous bundle of nerves.

You don't even notice he stops driving into you and it's your body riding his oversized cock into your direction to hit your g spot so good you don't stop.

The heat from your savage fucking catches up to you and with a sharp intake of air your body arcs and writhes, your throat makes an inhuman moan and you climax so exquisitely, you wouldn't care if a Death Eater came up to you and AK'd you.

His stiff and still erect shaft exits your drenched cunt and he turns you around, slams you to the wall and lifts you to his waist and plunges back home. You wrap your arms around his broad-shoulders and cry into his shoulder whispering small words of, "yes, merlin, yes, fuck, so good, so good, oh, unhhh, yes, more, more, so good…" grinding into him to oblivion.

His mouth starts to suck on your neck and lowering to your breasts. He sucks onto your cloth covered nipple and you melt at how both the shirt and his mouth feels so good on you.

Taking all you can get, you bring your hands to his head and guide his lips towards yours, tongues battling for dominance. Only then does that same feeling of heat start going through your body. He starts to pound into you vigorously and in the new set of pace hits that perfect angle inside you.

The consuming pleasure takes a new high and you let go of his lips to scream into the air. Tears stream down your face in glorifying paradise, your pussy tightens up, trying to permanently hold him there forever.

His cock starts to twitch and the thought of his seed inside you sends you wailing in passion and screaming his name as you feel pulsating spurts inside you. Bliss and more bliss is all you can feel.

You lay against the wall heavily breathing. Professor Snapes face buried into your chest, leaning on you breathe equally as heavily as you.

A white luminescent glow makes it presence next to both of you.

"All students in hiding are now allowed to walk out of their safe zones and proceed to the town hall where you will be escorted to Hogwarts. Again I repeat, it is now safe enough to seek refuge at the town hall."

The bright cat walked away from them and dissolved into thin air.

Both of you straighten up, but still wrapped around his waist and him still inside you, you bite you lick your lips in anticipation on what happens next. His face as serious as ever, you notice his eyes look like in the middle of worry and self consciousness.

Not caring anymore of what might happen you kiss him once more and at first it looked like he wouldn't respond but after a few long seconds he reciprocates. This time your kisses aren't forceful and lustful, this time they hold rich and delicate kisses. Kisses you dreamt of giving him when you saw him look lonely and mad. Kisses you want to continue to have.

As you separate from his divine lips you kiss his eyelids, his cheekbones, his jaw, to his forehead and finish of with his romanesque like nose. Shocked eyes look into yours. You smile and look down, seeing each other connected made your quim quiver and he remembered he was still inside you.

With a gentle hold, he lifts you up and slides out slowly. You slightly hiss at your delightfully abused and tender pussy being emptied. You close your legs feeling some of his cum trying to get out.

You take out your wand from your wand holster on your thigh and conjure a towel and wet it and warm it up. He looks surprised and before he can talk you say.

"I've been 17 for a long while now Professor." You smirk.

You clean him up first softly, gently.

And then pick up your underwear and clean your thighs. You evanesco the towel and start to fix him up. His face still confused, you smile. You start to fix yourself up as well and say, "We can't show everyone you've been thoroughly shagged in the alleyway." You bite your lips and give him a quick peck on his lips and try to run away. Try.

But his hands grab your arms, turn you around and kisses you again. This time full of passion and promise.

You finally step back and smile, "Owl me whenever you want." And happily limp your way towards the town hall.

THE END.

* * *

okay so i give myself a 6 out of 10 because I haven't written a smut scene since my junior year of high school and because I can never spot out my mistakes. soo hope you like it snapebae and others as well.

ALSO anyone still waiting to read my other fics, they will be uploaded this coming week! THANK YOU FOR STILL FOLLOWING ME!


End file.
